


Dancing

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the dance scene of S3's <i>Bad Girls</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Rhythm pulsing, throbbing, _moving_. Always moving. Just like everything else in the club. The music, the people, the air itself. And Buffy. Her fellow Slayer swaying before her, body lithe and graceful. The petite frame held a firecracker inside it, and Faith was hypnotized by the unconstrained sparks. Faith felt the inescapable magnetic pull of the other girl, an attraction that simply couldn't be denied. Hand outstretched, fingers met, interlocking. The intense sensation produced goosebumps down Faith's arm. Touching Buffy was tantamount to experiencing pure, unfiltered bliss. Buffy was a living fire, and Faith would gladly leap into the flame.


End file.
